stormchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rebellion against the regime of Marduk
The Rebellion against the regime of Marduk has appeared in The Pirates of Pandarve, The Labyrinth of Death and The Hounds of Marduk. ''Although information about politics on Pandarve are rare, the Rebellion might be inspired by communism, as their agents call each other 'comrades', and the leader of the Rebellion in ''The Hounds of Marduk looks a lot like Fidel Castro. Their role in "The Pirates of Pandarve" The Rebellion only appears very short in this album, but their role is essential. They attack a power plant, cutting Marduk's palace from the energy Marduk was currently using to take the Anomaly to him. As such, the beam of light from the Egg of Pandarve disappears and Storm and Ember are stranded in the space of Pandarve's galaxy. Their role in "The Labyrinth of Death" In this album the Rebellion 'frees' Ember from Marduk's grasp, but it turns out they want to use her for the same reason as Marduk: As a negotiation tool to convince the Anomaly to co-operate with them. Ember saves the life of the unnamed Rebellion Agent who later on in the story is nicknamed "Bristlehead". The Rebellion is killed during the fight with Marduk's guard, which gives Storm, Ember, Nomad and Bristlehead a chance to escape. Bristlehead later dies as she gives up her life to the monster inside the Labyrinth of Death, giving Storm, Ember, Nomad and Visfil the chance to escape the Labyrinth with the balloon they've made of the monster's old skins. Their role in "The Hounds of Marduk An agent of a Rebellion group in one of the coast provinces recognises the Anomaly sitting near him in a pub. He follows Storm, Ember and Nomad to the market and as he sees they will be spending a lot of time on trying and buying new clothes, he quickly goes to warn his comrades. They surround Storm and his friends who instinctively flee, even though the rebels try to convince them they don't have evil intentions. When they discover the Anomaly and his friends have fled into the Gullet, they visit the Sewer Doctor, and open the sluice to let the flood drag the Anomaly out of the Gullet. They arrive at the coast to see the Anomaly and his friends have been picked up by a fisherman of the Seventh Rib of Pandarve. As the people on the Ribs are the most religious people on Pandarve, the Rebellion have very few comrades over there. They decide to make new plans in their headquarters. Their new plan is to let two agents abduct the unconscious Ember who at the moment is being cured with Pandarve's Breath. But just when the agents are about to leave, Ember wakes up and immediately cries for help. Storm and Nomad chase after the abductors, but as they already have Ember as their hostage, they can force Storm to surrender. Their plan has succeeded better and sooner than expected. The Rebellion hides in the Temple of the Vulture God. As their leader questions Storm, The Hound of Marduk appears with some guards to claim the Anomaly for his master. There are many traps in the Temple, but with the right equipment the Hound manages to use the traps against the Rebellion. When Marduk's troops are winning, the Rebellion leader turns out to be a coward who begs for his life in exchange for the Anomaly. But Storm and his friends have just escaped. Shocked by this betrayal, one agent activates every trap in the temple simultaneously. This causes the Temple to explode, which most likely no one who was still inside could have survived.